


温泉浴

by Lah_Na



Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lah_Na/pseuds/Lah_Na
Summary: 小男孩们一起泡了个温泉。
Relationships: Red/Blue Oak|Ookido Green, 赤绿
Kudos: 5





	温泉浴

初春，正是泡温泉的好季节。

绿身着靛蓝色的浴衣，打着哈欠穿过走廊来到更衣室。赤正冲洗完身子，在腰间缠着毛巾，身上还在向下淌水，循声看向他。绿走到他身边，视线在他裸露的胸膛和腰腹处一扫而过，笑道，“你换衣服这么快。”

赤点点头，只飞快看了眼正在宽衣解带的某人露在外面的后颈和小腿，低声说，“我先去汤池。”

“急什么，”绿没回头，轻轻拉住他，“一起去。”

灼热感一触即回，赤面向通往浴池的门帘，偷听身后传来衣料摩挲声。先是褪去浴衣，叠好，然后开水冲洗，水珠会先经过他的下巴、喉结，然后是锁骨、胸膛、腰、小腹……赤听着水流声，喉头有些发紧。这是种甜蜜的折磨。

待绿冲洗完，两人到了室内温泉。这方温泉小，仅可容纳四人，砖砌的浴池四周散落着三两石头，四周有花有竹有熏香，环境十分宜人。

“今天运气真好，看来只有我们俩。”绿解下腰间的毛巾步入浴池，赤眼睁睁看那蝴蝶骨被水淹没，将毛巾叠好顶在头上，跨进温泉时绿对他吹了声口哨，那笑容比温泉还烫人。

“长得不错，”绿一脸得意，“就是跟本大爷比还差点。”

“……”他夸我了。赤抿抿嘴，耳朵有些发烫。

不多时，有人端着托盘送来了一壶酒和两个小酒杯。绿摇了摇酒壶，笑得一脸狡黠，“喝点？”

赤摇头，“不会。”

绿置若罔闻的给他倒了半杯，“喏，就这么多。”赤被迫接过，低头看了眼酒杯，清色的液体在深色酒杯中荡漾，绿跟他碰了碰，一口饮尽。

“给个面子？看在我请你泡温泉的份上？”

桂花香气混着酒精扑来，这气息有点火热。赤动了动鼻翼，绿靠得有点近。绿给自己又倒了一杯，“我两杯，你半杯，够意思吧？”

赤盯了他一会儿，忽然凑近，额头抵着他的额头。绿面对这张近在咫尺的俊脸眨了眨眼，带着酒味的呼吸尽数飘进赤的鼻腔内。

“好烫，发烧了？”赤皱了下眉。

“发烧？”绿想了想，恍然大悟，“怪不得我觉得今天好困，浑身无力。”还以为是想到要泡温泉就浑身放松。

赤夺过他的酒杯，“别喝了。泡出汗就回去休息。”

“哎…”绿叹了口气，眼神有些幽怨，“最后一口？”

“一滴也不行。”赤不为所动。

“好吧，那你都喝了吧，”绿将托盘推了推，“花了钱的别浪费。”

“……”赤看着酒的表情如临大敌，他越是这样绿越是想整活，绿给他倒了一杯送到唇边，舔舔唇从喉间发出一声“嗯？”赤喉结滚了滚，微微低头就着绿的手喝了一杯。

绿咂咂嘴，凑上去吻了下他的嘴角，不待赤反应就分开了，笑得像只偷腥的猫。“这样不算吧？我可没喝。”

“……”赤头顶的毛巾晃了晃，他扯下毛巾放到浴池边，右手伸到绿的后腰按向自己，给他一个吻。

这个吻仅靠本能，亲上去后他舔了舔绿的下唇，一股桂花酒味，也不知道是谁的，味道有些诱人。赤抬起左手挠了挠绿的下巴，哑声说了句“张嘴”，后者微微打开牙关，侵略者没放过这一瞬间的机会，舌头滑进他的唇齿间。舌尖相触的瞬间，绿觉得仿佛有电流从心脏流向四肢又冲向头顶，腿脚有些发麻，赤下意识让他把重心往自己身上靠，舌尖掠过他的上颚，又卷住他的舌头，一下一下的舔着。这是个令人心痒的吻。

“唔唔……”绿有些窒息的抗议了下，手轻推着赤的腹部，赤又含住他的唇吮吸了下，才不情不愿的分开。两人都微微喘着气，绿本就不大清醒，如今嘴里是浓郁的酒味，使得他更加神智不清。赤闭了闭眼，还是觉得对方打在他小腹上的性器过于灼热，他对绿低声说了句抱歉，将人抱到温泉旁的大石头上。

“绿，端好，别洒了。”

面前传来的熟悉嗓音却像恶魔的低语，蛊惑人心。绿手上莫名多了一杯酒，赤抬起他的双腿搭在自己肩上。下一秒他微微弓起背，端酒的那只手举在半空，另一只手插进赤的发间，虚虚抓着他的头发。

赤含住他的阴茎，上下吞吐。他第一次做这种事，本以为会反感，起码闻到温泉的硫磺味混着咸腥的膻味时，他以为他做不了太久，可头顶传来的急促呼吸声像催情剂，捏着他发丝的手因为刺激微微抖着。他双手卡着绿的腰，舌头舔过整根阴茎，被舔的人呼吸急促而粗重，咬着下唇压抑自己的呻吟。他不是在给绿口交，他掌控着绿的欲望，绿的阴茎在他嘴里涨大、变得火热，绿在为他情动，绿在因他而欢愉。

端不稳的酒不小心倒下，洒在绿的大腿和性器上，向下一路流淌。赤舔过他大腿上的酒，直直舔到敏感的大腿内侧，引得面前的人腰都绷直，他坏心眼的咬了一口，头顶传来一声难耐的闷哼。他又舔过阴茎上有酒渍的地方，密密吮吸着，而后又含住缓缓的吞吐，绿的呜咽声中带了点哭腔，忽然弓起背，双腿紧紧夹住他的肩，手却狠狠地推他向外。

是要高潮了。赤低眸，吞吐的动作加快，直至绿忍不住按住他的后脑勺微微使劲。绿的身子抽搐了好几下，绷着小腹释放了，精液一部分射进了赤的嘴里，另一半溅得他脸上到处都是。

“……”绿有些失神。他轻柔的擦去赤脸上的东西，黏黏的，擦不干净。赤起身，将他的双腿举起，复放至自己腰间，凑近他，桂花酒味混着石楠花淫靡的味道产生了奇妙的化学反应，总之并不好闻。

见绿嫌恶他自己东西的表情，赤反而轻笑出声。绿嘴唇蠕动了一下，小声说，“你怎么吃…了…”最后几个字像是含在嘴里说不出来。

“没关系。”赤给自己倒了杯酒漱口。

绿抿着唇，做了一下心理建设，然后用脚背蹭了蹭他的大腿根，“我也……？”

“……”赤漱口的动作一顿，看向他的眼神带了点不可思议，而后他吐出那口酒，抓住他的脚踝，搂着人放进温泉里。“冷不冷？”他问道，绿的胸膛以上都有点凉。

绿摇摇头，视线往赤的身下扫了扫。赤胸口起伏了一下，这人今天主动吻他，又要给他口……发烧会这样吗？是不是把脑子烧坏了？赤真的有些担忧。

高潮后的余韵还没过去，再加上在烧着，绿全身发软，他站不住的身子摇了摇，赤眼疾手快的在人往后倒前捞进自己怀里。他用力过度，绿撞过来时撞的他向后退了两步，跌坐在温泉底的石头上。

赤两腿分开，绿直挺挺的倒在他身上。绿稍微动了动他不清醒的大脑，然后两腿一跨，跨坐在对方身上。他低头，撞入一双深邃的眼，那眼里深藏着烧人的欲望，令人毫不怀疑如果加把柴就能燃成熊熊烈火。

“别动。”赤按住某人不安分的手，嗓音深沉又沙哑，“等等就好了。”

绿伸出另一只手在他胸膛上画着圈，苦口婆心的劝说他，“弟弟，憋着虽然也没问题，但是你都做出牺牲了，哥哥会帮你的。爸爸的技术可好了！”

“……等等就好了。”赤只觉得自己嗓子发紧，他怕自己一把火将两个人都烧着。现在绿坐在他身上，红色的乳头在他面前摇晃，柔软的臀部压着他的大腿……他很怀疑自己这火到底能不能熄灭。

绿紧锁着眉头，频道差了十万八千里远，他愤愤道：“你怀疑我的技术？我这单身20年的技巧不是白练的，用过都说好！”赤竟如此不知好歹，气到，他要证明自己。

青梅竹马的气息一滞，忽然摩挲着他的后颈，带着怒意问他，“用过？谁用过？”

“暂时没人，你很荣幸成为第一位客户。”绿哼哼两声，赤的怒意并没有消散，他低声说，“除了我你还想给谁做？”

“……？”绿真就认真考虑了一下，他越考虑赤越生气，盯着他的唇就想咬上去。“应该不给别人了。”绿得出结论。

对“应该”两个字，赤还是不太满意，他凑近绿，一字一句非常用力的叮嘱他，“除了我，不许给别人做。”不许应该，这个世界上不应该有应该这个词。

“嗯嗯嗯。”绿胡乱点头答应，答应完他又觉得不对，“我干嘛给你做？？”

“你自己说的。”

“可你不是不要？”

“现在要了。”赤盯着他上下开合的唇，抓着他的手握住自己坚挺的性器，绿被烫了一下，赤紧抓着不让他缩回。“你的技术可别让我失望啊……哥、哥。”他低声在绿耳边咬着最后两个字，绿觉得自己耳根狠狠发烫。

绿从来都是盲目自信，吹牛不用过脑子，此刻他觉得同为处男，赤还在白银山上禁欲了这么多年，随便摸摸应该就赢了。于是他的手法真的很随便，先是好奇的搓了搓阴茎的顶端，而后握住从头撸到底，再缓缓拉回来，没什么技巧。赤被他摸得方寸大乱，生气的咬住他的耳垂磨了磨。绿只觉得耳边的气息温度比他这个发烧的人还高，伴随着快而沉重的喘息声，仿佛吹在他心上，挠得他浑身都痒。

真性感。这个想法一出来，他软趴趴的海绵体忽然半翘起来，抵着对面那根，隐隐有翘头趋势。

赤被他的情动刺激了一下，抓过绿的另一只手放在他自己那根上。这是要他一起摸？绿不太确信的想到，忽然胸前一阵火热，赤含住了他一边的乳头。

“……赤？！”他伸手想推，赤抓回他的手又放在性器上。

“感受它，绿。”赤舔着他的乳头抬眼看他，眼底那把火不知什么时候越烧越旺。

感受它，绿，感受它在因为我兴奋，感受你正在动情，因为我，你正在享受我。

绿侍奉他的速度变慢，而自己的欲望正慢慢膨胀。赤的手从他的后颈一路向下，摸过脊椎，抚过腰，来到臀部，他不由自主的揉了揉，先把自己撩得一身火。好软，好弹，还好摸。绿被他摸得颤了又颤。

他好像懂了什么。绿忽而扬起一个晃人的笑，他低头亲上赤的唇，舌头伸进去在他嘴里深深浅浅的刺了几下，暗示意味十足。赤的眼里晦涩不明，他缓了缓呼吸，回应了一个令人窒息的吻。

星星之火可以燎原。

虽然有温泉在，前戏做起来还是不太顺利。赤伸进一根指节缓缓开拓着，他不断说话来分散绿的注意力。

“难受吗？”

“嗯……”绿想了想，想不到什么合适的描述，“异物感，涨，好像拉屎拉到一半屎硬要回来。”

“……”赤浅浅的笑了笑，亲了亲他的额头，直勾勾看着他的双眼，“刚刚……还舒服吗？”

绿躲开他的视线，撇撇嘴角，“一般般，多练练吧。”

“好。”要练习的人反而散发出愉悦的气息，绿不禁在想到底谁是口交的受益者？难道他爽到只是错觉吗？他有些恍惚，恍惚间说话不经大脑，“下次我帮你。”

“……”赤的嘴唇擦过他的嘴唇，轻声道，“舍不得。”他怕自己兴奋起来太过分。

有什么好舍不得的，腻歪死了。绿后知后觉的别扭了一下，他听不得赤讲情话，能从脚趾麻到发丝。

噢，他是喜欢赤的……这不是废话吗！？真是后知后觉。

后面已经慢慢开拓到了三根，赤抿着唇，表情严肃，“……试试吗？”

绿瞪他：不然呢，回屋盖被子睡觉吗？

瞪罢，他又补充到：快点。

绿一向不是个有耐心的人，他已经努力把他所有的耐心分了大半给赤。

赤笑笑，他喜欢的绿别扭又坦率，令人着迷。他将绿抱到温泉边，让他的双腿盘在自己腰间，绿手肘撑在池边，赤一手托着他的背，一手卡着他的腰，轻轻抽送进去。

只要过了顶端这个关卡，后面就容易很多。赤的动作非常慢，他紧盯着绿的表情，只有不适，没有痛苦。直至没入了一半，他停下来让绿缓一缓。

“还好吗？”他低声问道。

“……”绿表情恹恹，“不痛……”但是非常不适。

赤细密的吻着他，等到他半疲的欲望再度苏醒，才深深浅浅的抽插起来。

绿觉得自己像海上的浮萍，被一块大木头压着，飘飘摇摇，任由海浪冲撞着它们驶向未知的远方。

他额间渗出了密密的汗，不知不觉已经可以容纳整个赤，赤缓缓的整根没入，又只拔出一半，他被赤占有着，并反复占有着，直至打上最终烙印。

赤听着他压抑的呻吟，啃上他扬起的脖颈，从脖颈向下吻上一个个痕迹，身下动作不停，忽然送到一处引得绿咬紧下唇抖了抖身子。找到敏感点了，他垂下眸，不泄漏自己欲冲出牢笼的施虐情绪，再度研磨上那处时，他正舔着绿的耳廓，绿勾着他的脖子在他耳边呻吟出声，并且后穴不由自主咬紧了他。

“……”赤将他紧箍在自己与池子边缘，抽送的速度加快。男人情动到深处时总要说些亦真亦假连自己都信的情话，赤低沉的喘息着，在他耳边唤了一声又一声的“绿”，仿佛这就胜过人间千万言，声音在耳内阵阵回想，绿整个人都在发烫，他闭紧眼不看赤此时散发荷尔蒙的性感模样。赤没想放过他，他将绿的手抓到他自己的阴茎处，蛊惑道，“摸摸自己，绿。”

明明正在做爱，绿却对在喜欢的人面前自摸这种事更加羞愤，赤含住他的耳垂又啃又舔，下身的动作微微放缓。“绿。”他声音沙哑，气息滚烫，喘息勾人。

“……”妈的，操。绿闭上眼叼住他的喉结，任命般将手探下去。

想满足自己喜欢的人的欲望和想让对方为自己意乱情迷是人类的天性。

海浪掀到了天际，在风平浪静之前，没有人能全身而退。

第二天中午，绿才渐渐苏醒。他睁开眼，和另一个人呼吸纠缠，对方的脸离他十分近。绿皱了皱眉。

昨晚折腾到好晚，后来又做了一次，最后他哭着讨饶，又是一遍遍喊“赤君”，又是喊“哥哥”……二十年的脸一次性丢尽了。

绿动了动，赤不安分的皱了下眉，然后渐渐转醒，睁开眼看见他先笑了笑，“小绿，早上好。”

“嗯。”绿从喉咙里发了一声，算答应了。赤伸手探他额头，烧退了，昨晚没控制住，折腾太狠，回房后不愿意吃药的绿被他嘴对嘴喂了颗退烧药，好在今天好了。他又伸手帮绿揉了揉腰，绿不太高兴的转过身不想理他。

“……以后不泡温泉了。”

闷闷的声音传来，这应该是某人后知后觉害羞闹别扭了。赤轻声答应了一句，绿说什么就是什么，绿说的都是对的。

皮卡丘从门外探了个头，赤做了个噤声的姿势，皮卡丘看见了床上躺着的另一人，抱住尾巴挡着通红的脸，又跑了。宝可梦的浴池在他们的隔壁，昨天皮卡丘溜过来不小心看到了现场，估计他们的宝可梦都知道了。

赤愁了一下怎么坦白，累到再度陷入睡眠的人无意识往他怀里钻了钻，他勾起一个浅浅的笑，把人抱紧了。

日子还长。


End file.
